worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie/LN Fighter
BACKGROUND The TIE/ln starfighter, simply known as the TIE Fighter, was the standard Imperial starfighter seen in massive numbers throughout most of the Galactic Civil War and afterwards. The TIE fighter is the original design for later upgraded TIE models such as TIE/sa bomber, TIE/IN interceptor, TIE/D Defender, TIE/D automated starfighter, and many more. The TIE Fighter was a descendant of the T.I.E. starfighter and the V-wing starfighter, both developed for the Galactic Republic, and was manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems. In addition to the T.I.E. and V-wing, it was also descended from the TIE starfighter, the first TIE model developed for the Galactic Empire. TIEs were designed to attack in large numbers, overwhelming the enemy craft. Standard attack squadrons consisted of 12 fighters while full attack wings were made up of six squadrons. The Imperials used so many that they came to be considered symbols of the Empire and its might. They were also very cheap to produce, reflecting the Imperial philosophy of quantity over quality. Contrary to popular belief, the ships did possess ejection seats, but the nature of space warfare often resulted in pilots riding their craft down to a swift end rather than ejecting and risking slow death by heat loss and oxygen starvation in the vacuum of space. The design choices of the TIE/Ln could arguably be explained by Imperial military philosophy, which viewed the starfighters and their pilots as an expendable asset. Though Imperial pilots were of an elite stock, they were also expected to consider themselves expendable, in accordance with their ideological training. Other Imperial pilots considered TIE fighter pilots to be suicidal due to the how expendable the starfighters were. Like stormtroopers, TIE pilots had their own identification, such as DS-61-2 (the first two letters indicated the posting, the next two or three digits indicated the squadron number, and the last number indicated the pilot's ranking in the squadron). This procedure reduced them to being no more than anonymous and standardized operatives of the Imperial war machine. This attitude was further reflected by the lack of any sentimental attachment to particular TIEs by TIE pilots, unlike Rebel pilots who often grew attached to their craft. As far as they were concerned, every fighter, whether reconditioned or factory-fresh, was identical. A disadvantage of the fighter was its lack of deflector shields. In combat, pilots had to rely on the TIE/Ln's maneuverability to avoid damage. The cockpit did incorporate crash webbing, a repulsorlift antigravity field, and a high-g shock seat to help protect the pilot, however these did next to nothing to help protect against enemy blaster fire. However, despite this lack of protection, the fighter was at least able to survive glancing hits, such as when the quad laser cannons on the Millennium Falcon were able to hit a TIE fighter without actually destroying it. The TIE/Ln starfighter's eponymous twin ion engines are also notoriously easy to sabotage; all it takes is moving an energizer out of alignment for a TIE's recharge systems for them to become time bombs. The side view of a TIE/Ln's radiator panels curiously resembles the emblem of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but it is not clear if the similarity was intentional. The front/rear cross-section of the fighter was designed to be small to make it difficult to hit with blasters, but these side panels proved easy targets for flanking enemy pilots. They also hampered the fighter's ability to maneuver while in the atmosphere. Due to their distinct shape, TIE/Ln came to be referred to occasionally as "eyeballs" by enemy pilots. Background obtained from wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tie_Fighter) Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance, Confederation Ship Type: Tie/LN Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 65kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 300 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 50 Solar Panels - 150 ea Engines - 100 ea Laser Cannon - 60 ea AR - 10 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 10 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere 1200kph Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.3m Height: 7.5m Width: 6.4m Weight: 8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+30 single blast, 5d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 3 and 9 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)